


Parallels

by okaydan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaydan/pseuds/okaydan
Summary: After Phil is left heartbroken by his first love, will he be able to allow new love in? Especially a love that is so painstakingly similar to the man who left him?





	1. Just Feels Impersonal

**Author's Note:**

> OK so i am aware this is not Dan and Phil- YET. Its chapter one and im posting chapter two at the same time so make sure you read both as you need the back story to understand the rest of the story. Heads up for slow burn, eventual smut, angst, yada yada yada. Based on a true story also, just obviously not with Dan and Phil originally.

“I’m really bad at these things so I’m just gunna ask… can I kiss you?” 

Phil swears his heart nearly bursts through his chest at hearing Adam’s low voice ask the question that will bring the basis of five years of fantasy directly into reality. He meets the older boy’s grey eyes and smiles shyly, his head dipping slowly into a nervous nod, blood pounding thunderously in his ears, his whole body trembling. Adam’s nimble fingers graze across Phils jaw and urge his blushing, pale face towards his own crimson cheeks. A fraction of a second passes and their lips connect tenderly, and Phil is pretty sure sparks are flying around the room from the second his lips touch against Adam’s plump, pink ones. Or maybe he’s flying around the room. Regardless, Phil can’t gather the will to care right now, as every fibre of his being is screaming in vivid technicolour at the reality of his current situation. Adam pulls away far too quickly, drawing a shaky breath out of Phil that he didn’t realize he had hitched in his throat.

“God, I cant tell you how long I wanted to do that”

Phil’s heart soars through the cosmos at Adam’s murmured confession. A shaky laugh tumbles out of him, “You have no idea.”

The remainder of the night continues in the same fashion. The two boys are curled into one another in the makeshift blanket fort they fashioned in Adam’s shoe-box sized bedroom, neither really focusing on the Harry Potter movie they have playing in front of them, instead both are fixated on the slow, timid pecks they are now free to shower each other in. 

Hours later, they fall asleep with Adam curled around Phil, a goofy grin plastered on Phils face as he allows himself to free-fall into a peaceful slumber. 

 

-

 

“I’m pre’ sure my friends like you more than they li’e me” Adam slurs sloppily against Phils whiskey flavoured lips. 

Phil giggles and twists his fingers in Adam’s freshly cropped, soft brown hair. “S’good thing I like you more then.”

“More than what?” Adam giggles back playfully. 

“More than a lot.”

Adam accepts Phil’s answer and pulls him onto the bed, and its not long before the drunken darkness envelops them both.

 

\- 

 

Laughter rings loudly from Adam’s throat as Phil nears the conclusion of his story. 

“Theres no way that actually happened!”

“IT DID. IT LITERALLY DID. I COULD HARDLY BELIEVE IT - I DIDN'T WANT TO, BUT IT REALLY HAPPENED. TO ME. OF COURSE.” Phil’s voice is shrilly and exasperated, but dripping with laughter none the less. 

“Thats incredible. I need you to tell that to my friends they’re going to piss themselves. God Phil, you’re actually so funny.” Adam says, wiping tears from his eyes, clutching at his abdomen form laughing so hard.

“You sound surprised?” Phil fakes annoyance, but secretly swells with pride at the compliment. 

“Most of the kids in the comedy program aren’t that funny, that was amazing. You could seriously get into acting.” Adam says sincerely.

“No way, thats your thing. Besides I much prefer staying behind the scenes.” Phil pauses, “man, it sucks that you’ll be graduated by the time I start in September.” 

Adam sighs. “I know. But it’ll be alright. I’ll be commuting to London all the time to do auditions and shows, and-” 

“I’ll see you all the time, yeah?” Phil didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but he’s learning quickly that he craves assurance from Adam more than he ever had in previous relationships. 

“Of course baby. Of course.” Adam mutters quietly into the nape of Phil’s neck. An involuntary shiver darts up his spine, and he releases a shaky breath, nodding compliantly at the reassurance from his partner.

 

-

 

Phil hadn’t heard from Adam all day. It was nearing 9:30 pm and Phil was absentmindedly watching reruns of some crime show he hadn’t bothered to learn the name of with his Mum. 

“You’re quiet Phil. Is everything okay?” His mother’s soft voice pulled Phil back into reality from his Adam clouded day dream. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm just tired from work.” This wasn’t completely a lie; his eight hour shift at the restaurant had indeed drained him, and he was concerned about the nearing deadline of an essay he had yet to begin constructing. 

“Maybe you should head up to bed hun.”

“It’s like 9:30 Mum, I don't want to get to sleep too early, and wake up too early, and then be tired during my close tomorrow.” Phil reasoned. 

His mother accepted it, and returned to the gruesome crime scene being portrayed on the screen.

While Phil was rejecting sleep for pragmatic reasons, he was also concerned with where Adam was. He had sent him 6 texts over the course of the day, nothing abnormal, or anything that indicated serious concern, but Phil was growing progressively anxious. 

_“kjfhakjshfkajs i’m sure he's just sleeping”_ The text buzzed into his phone from his good friend, Nicole. Or “Nicole suck a fuck” followed by a string of emojis according to the glass device. _“If youre that worried text Morgan maybe?????? Shes probably with him???????”_

_“What if hes like idk,,, With someone else..”_ Phil typed out quickly, almost begging Nicole to squash his unfounded anxieties.

_“HE LUTERALLY SPENT ALL DAY WITH YOU YESTERDAY?? HHHH????”_

_“SO??? He could still have found like ,,, somebody else….”_

_“yeah phil, hes gunna fuck somebody the day after spending all of valentines day with his boyfriend”_

_“IM NOT HIS BOYFRIEND”_

_“….. you’ve been fucking each other exclusively for like 6months. Youre dating.”_

_“were together. Thats not ,,,,,, Dating ya know”_

_“adam is probably sleeping. Or rehearsing. Doing drama kid things. You’ll hear from him in the morning”_

_“i fucking better.”_

From there, Nicole steered the conversation away from his anxieties about Adam and distracted him long enough to forget about the missing object of his affections until 2 am rolled around. 

Lying face up on his bed, Phil scrolled through the plethora of photos he had of Adam, anxiety bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Pushing the incoherent string of worry aside, Phil logged into his Netflix, the familiar, American voices of “Friends” lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

 

-

 

_“Did you wanna talk on the phone about this? If not, I understand, this just feels impersonal.”_ Adams text came in early the next morning, as a response to the final text Phil sent out before falling into an uneasy sleep; _“Am I stressing you out?”_

Phil knew what the phone call had in store for him, yet with false, naive hope, he pressed the call symbol next to the boy’s contact name. 


	2. Just Not Obnoxious

Phil was giggling drunkenly into the pot of macaroni that was bubbling furiously onto the well used stove stop. He stirred the pasta filled pot with unrestrained vigour. Behind him, Nicole was laughing wildly at his failed attempt to calm the boiling water. 

“Do you need help?” A smooth, sober voice asked from across the grungy dormitory kitchens. 

“With wha’” Phil slurred back, not trying to pretend his eyes didn't just trail obviously up and down the boy’s slim frame. The boy was tall, roughly the same height as Phil himself, and was sporting a curly, brunet hairdo that was not dissimilar in style to Phils. He was wearing a well fitting black t-shirt, black jeans to match, and a smug looking smirk on his slightly tan face. 

“The Mac and cheese. You’re drunk and seem to be struggling” The boy said, seemingly unfazed by Phil’s flirtatious once-over. 

“No, I mean, yeah, I am drunk, bu’ I think I got it?” Phil said, somewhat quietly so as not to embarrass himself in front of the entire kitchen which was occupied by who Phil assumed to bethe boy’s friends. 

“Its boiling over again.” The brunet stated, still smirking. 

“Oh! Yep! Tha’s fine though, I can do this, I’m so good at making Mac an’ cheese, okay?” 

“Yeah, for sure mate!” The other boy said, laughing at the Phil’s intoxicated persistence. “Whats your name?” 

“I’m Phil! Thats Nicole, shes so pretty, shes been my best friend for like five years, look!” Phil slurred, once again stirring the boiling pot and pointing with his other hand to Nicole who was lying on her back on the countertop, making funny faces at the phone in front of her face. 

Nicole looked up, and grinned widely at the pair of boys before her, “Thanks Phil! You’re pretty too.” 

The sober boy giggled at Phil who was stirring the noodles while humming absently. “Wait!” Phil exclaimed suddenly, snapping his eyes to meet with the brunet’s matching brown ones. “Wha’s your name?” 

“Dan.” He said warmly. 

“Dan… Daaaaaaan. Danny.” Phil began rambling happily once learning Dan’s name. “Daniel?” Phil queried, cocking a brow and meeting Dan’s eyes once again. 

“Yeah thats me… Dan is short for Daniel. Is Phil short for Philip?” 

Phil scrunched his nose dramatically. 

“Yeah, but never call him Philip.” Nicole chimed in, shifting to make eye contact with Dan and Phil. “It doesn’t suit him apparently.”

“It doesn’!” Phil insisted, “I’m not a Philip.” 

“Sure, yeah, well youre boiling over again.” Dan pointed to the gurgling pot in front of Phil. “It’s probably time to strain it, mate.”

“Mmm, yep!” Phil decided, agreeing with Dan quickly. 

“Want help?”

“Nup, jus’ hold this?” Phil shoved the slightly bent sieve into Dan’s chest. 

“Oh, um, okay?” Dan took the sieve from Phil as he began moving the pot from the burner. “Hey hey wait, you’re gunna burn yourself.” Phil made a face, and opened his mouth, ready to remind Dan that he is excellent at making macaroni and cheese. “You’re still making it, just hold this for a sec.” With that, Phil put the sieve in Phils hands, and shifted him over to the sink beside the stovetop. Holding the handle of the pot in one hand, Dan kept a firm grip over Phils hands, which were currently locked in a death grip around the plastic handle of the sieve. “We’re just gunna, slowly, lift and pour this in” Dan muttered quietly, breathing down Phils neck, though he made no indication that he minded at all, or even noticed for that matter. 

Within a matter of minutes, Dan had successfully assisted Phil with assembling his drunken midnight snack into a picture perfect pot of steaming hot boxed macaroni and cheese. 

“Wan’ some?” Phil asked after shovelling a heaping spoonful into his mouth straight from the pot. 

Dan laughed lightly. “Sure yeah, thank you. Is Nicole having any?”

“No I don’t wanna get fat!” Nicole called from her counter, which they were now sitting across from. 

Phil’s face fell into an deadpan as he looked up to his blonde friend. “You couldn’t get fat if you tried. Bu’ sure, more f’r us then”

Dan smiled warmly at Phil as he accepted the second spoon he was holding towards him. “What program are you in Phil?”

“Mmm!” Phil exclaimed excitedly through a mouthful of the processed Mac and cheese. “English!” He said, after gulping enthusiastically. “You?”

“Acting, believe it or not.”

For the second time that night, Phil scrunched his face in displeasure. 

“What! Whats wrong with that!” Dan asked quickly.

“My ex was in acting.” Phil mumbled, his face mirroring someone who had just smelled something extremely foul. He shovelled another heap of the pasta into his mouth, and chewed slowly. “He broke my heart.”

Dan made an empathetic face. “That really sucks Phil. Does he go here too?” 

Phil shook his head quickly. “Hell fucking no. He graduated last year, his program was only three years. He was two years older than me, and I took a gap year.” 

“Hey me too! But was he in the Television Performance program?” Dan asked gently, but with growing interest. Phil nodded in response to his question. “I’m in Theatre Performance, four years, and slightly more prestigious in some circles.” 

Phil chuckled quietly into the pot the two boys were sharing, “he always said you guys were more pretentious.” 

“I wouldn’t say we're more pretentious, we're just not obnoxious like they are.” Dan said, the smirk returning to his soft features. 

The conversation flowed easily between them as they polished off every last noodle from the pot. 

“Is this your pot, Phil?” Dan asked when they finished scraping the final few pieces from the bottom of the metal basin. 

Phil shook his messy mop of jet black hair, “it’s the uni’s.”

Dan smiled slightly, and brought the pot over to the sink, where he slyly lowered it under the steady stream of water he procured from the stiff tap. “I’m just leaving it to soak, ya know?” Dan had a playful grin on his face. 

Phil giggled and nodded in agreement. He glanced around the large communal kitchen and was surprised to find that it was only him and Dan left in the large, dimly lit unit. 

He checked his phone, and was surprised to learn it was already half two, and there were seven unopened messages from “Nicole suck a fuck”

_“hes cutee”  
“hes flirting with you”  
_ _“you better fucking kiss him”  
_ _“phil”  
_ _“phil”  
_ _“phiiiiillllll”  
_ _“oh my god oKAY im going to bed,,, knock on my door if you need me,,,,, or condoms ;))))”_

Phil smiled at Nicole’s string of texts, bashfully but confusedly. Dan wasn’t flirting, he was just making new friends. With the amount of times Dan’s called him ‘mate’ in the past hour, there’s no chance the boy’s anything but straight as an arrow, Phil rationalized to himself. 

“You alright?” Phil didn’t realize Dan had crossed the kitchen and was back, standing beside the other’s stool, his hand hovering over the small of Phil’s back. The still slightly drunk boy blinked and shook his head to himself. 

“Yeah, yeah, I just didn’t realize Nicole and your friends went to bed.” 

Dan smiled again, he has such a warm smile Phil noticed silently, “Everybody left like forty minutes ago.” The brunet said quietly, looking down at Phil’s fidgeting hands. 

Phil nodded, and giggled softly, “Oops!” 

“Nah don’t worry abut it mate, are you good to go to bed?”

“Yeah, are you?” Phil felt a crimson heat rise to his cheeks the second the question left his lips. “I meant like, um, I’m ready to go to my bed, are you, like, ready to go to yours? I didn’t mean like, yo-”

Dan let out a loud, booming laugh, cutting Phil off mid sentence. “I know what you meant.” 

Phil laughed shakily, and the pair strode to the kitchen door. 

“I’m just around the corner here” Phil said, motioning in the direction of his room. 

Dan had already begun walking the way Phil was indicating to, “Me too! I’m 347.”

“334.” Phil said happily, with a small display of jazz hands, which earned him another small giggle from Dan. 

“Got your card?” Dan asked as they reached the wood door that displayed the chipping plaque reading ‘337’ 

“Mhm! I got my bus pass on it too so I cant ever lose either.” Phil said, pulling out the thin red lanyard from his back pocket. 

“Thats smart, I should do that too, I’ve probably lost three oyster cards this semester.”

“How? its only the middle of October.” Phil asked as he pulled the card out of the reader and swung open the heavy door. 

“Right? Okay well I’ll, uh, leave you to it! Goodnight Phil!” Dan said kindly, before continuing down the hall to his room. 

“G’night Dan.” Phil said, watching the brunet disappear behind his door, only a few metres away from his own. 


End file.
